Killer V's episode 1
by PsychoMD
Summary: Killer V's the show that brings you the fights that you want to see... Episode two is now up! The Killer V's title is introduced, and we have 4 top fighters trying for it. Who's fighting this week? Who's going to get the title? You'll have to tune in!
1. Killer V's Episode 1

This is a series that i've been working on and I hope you like it. I put it in crossovers cause i didnt know where else it should go... if you have any suggestoins on a better location, please let me knowPlease read it and review it, and if you enjoyed please read the note at the botom of the post! Thanks!!  
  
KILLER V's written by Ed DiFolco, with help by Rob Vila.  
  
10/11/02 Oksaki Stadium, Whirl Islands  
  
"Hey Rob," Ed said, "Only 30 more minutes to show time, excited?"  
  
"Natch." Rob said, testing the mircrophone systems, "But not worried, no need to... this show's going to be good. In a few weeks Killer V's is what everyone is going to be talking about."  
  
Killer V's is the brainchild of ex-wrestlers Ed, "The Animal" DiFolco, and Rob, "The World's Most Lethal Man.". A few years ago the WWE desperate for ratings stopped faking wrestling and made it completely legit. This made Ed and Rob superstars instantly, because both practiced Chee Wang Tri, the art of real professional wrestling, not faking it. This didnt hold well with Vince McMahon, who had hoped to keep his top stars, the main top starts. So after a huge feud, both Ed and Rob were forced to quit. Tired of the crap that they had to put up with elsewhere, they decided to start "Killer Victories", Killer V's for short. The idea for KV is to make the ultimate fighters playground, but still keep it fan friendly. Everyone is invited to fight here, Wrestlers, Street Fighters, Mortal Kombatants, Heroes, Villians, who ever. After weeks of planning and hiring people the night was set. Two great matches, Superman and Livewire, and the main event Rob Van Damn vs. Zangief.  
  
***A brief pause for some exposition and character bio's, if you already know who these people are you can just jump on ahead to the rest of the story. But if you dont know who these people are, feel free to read it. (Yes I know they might not be 100% accurate, but they're close enough to give you a clue to who they are)  
  
***Superman: As if this man need any introduction, faster then a speeding bullet, stronger then a speeding locomotive, able to leap tall buidlings with a single bound. Easily one of the strongest superheroes in history, he's super strong, super fast, has x-ray and heat vision, can fly, and is nearly invincable, (except for kryptonite and red sun radiation), but what do you expect? He's SUPERMAN!  
  
***Livewire: Ex-Shock Jock, this villian from Metropolis packs a serious whallop. She is now made almost entirely of electricity which she uses to try to fry Superman. One of her specialities is being able to change into almost pure energy and escaping into power sockets. She does however have a major weakness: Water, or anti-conducting agents.  
  
***Zangief: A Street Fighter, and what can you say about this mountain of muscle? Straight from Mother Russia, this powerhouse wrestles with almost pure strength, which he's developed by wrestling bears, which accounts for his scars. His finishing move is the Ultimate spinning piledriver. Like it sounds, this impressive move, he sets his opponent up for a pile driver, uses his huge legs to hurl himself 15 feet in the air, and comes spinning down to earth piledriving thier oppenent... usually into the hospital.  
  
***Rob Van Damn: An ex-ECW superstar, and currently a WWE Superstar Rob Van Damn, (RVD for short) is one of the best there is. RVD is an expert blackbelt with lethal feet, and is armed with an array of risk taking high flying moves. His specialty move is the Vandamnitor. He throws a chair at his opponent, who instinctively catches it, Van Damn then does a spinning back kick, driving the chair into his opponent's face. Usually to the Audience's cheers. His finishing move is the Five Star Frog Splash, a top rope move.  
  
(And now back to our show)  
  
"Ok, lets see..." Ed said reading from his notepad, "The cameraguys are in place, the referee is ready, ring announcer is ready."  
  
"Its amazing we got April O' Niel to do it for us!" Rob replied  
  
"Yeah" Ed agreed, "We dont have ring announcers, so we'll be doing it"  
  
"And do a better job then the guys you wanted."  
  
Ed shrugged, "I just would have liked professionals. And the fights are set up. Zangief and Rob Van Damn are getting ready, (good thing Rob owed you that favor), and Livewire is being trasported from Rikers Island and will be here shortly. You know i dont like her being here..."  
  
"Hey come on, we need big ratings, you know that" Rob replied, "And super villians always bring in big ratings for the news."  
  
"Yeah, but thats usually because they leveled a city..."  
  
"Relax." Rob said reassuring me, "She's not going to do anything, this is part of her rehabilation program, to work out aggressions, Superman is going to beat her anyway, i mean, cripes, he's superman! He'll win, crowd cheers, and everyone goes home happy." *The phone rings, Rob picks it up. "Just a minute, Ed... oh hi Supes... we're waiting for you here, you what? uh huh... uh huh... The hostages cant wait? Well just how many robots are we talking about? uh huh... thats it? oh, i see... uh huh... heart of kryponite... oh really... and how big a bus did he throw? uh huh... that big eh? I see... ok... well try to stop by if you can... good luck, bye." *hangs up the phone*  
  
"Ummm..." Ed said standing up from his chair, "THAT didnt sound good."  
  
"It wasnt... Apparently some maniac knew Superman would be here in Johto, so he tracked him here and started throwing buses. He cant make it."  
  
"Well... isnt that wonderful, 25 minutes to go til showtime, and our pilot episode doesnt have a opening match!" Ed complained, then looked out the window, "Oh more good news, the Metropolitian police are here with Livewire, she's not going to be happy when we tell her the match is off..." He then looked at the crowd gathering and entering. "They're not gong to be happy either..."  
  
Rob looked out the window with Ed, then something caught his eye from the crowd... "You know what?" Rob said excitedly, "I got an idea, dont cancel the match, put RVD vs. Zangief first, and we'll make Livewire the main event" Rob took off torwards the door.  
  
Ed was confused, "What? What are you talking about, who is going to be taking on that electical wacko?"  
  
"Dont worry, Ed!" Rob said closing the door, "I'll be back in 10 minutes, I'll meet you in the announcing booth!"  
  
  
  
Five minutes before showtime...  
  
Ed was in the booth ready to announce, and waiting for Rob to come back with a main event. The booth was 2 stories high, in a glass box overlooking the ring. The perfect place to stay out of the action but still see everything. Rob came into the only door looking very pleased.  
  
"About time you got here, what are you up to?" Ed asked quizzically.  
  
"Ed, I'd like to indroduce you to Ash Ketchum, and his friends Misty and Brock." Rob said, opening the door allowing a 13 year old boy in a red cap and a yellow creature on his shoulder come in, followed closely by an older, taller, darker haired boy, and a redheaded girl.  
  
Ed stood up and shook all thier hands, "Pleased to meet all of you, but please excuse me for just a minute.. Rob, so who's taking on Livewire?"  
  
Rob chucked, "Ed, I just told you, Ash is."  
  
Ed looked at Ash, then at Rob, then back at the 13 year old boy, then back at his partner. "Rob... could i speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Ed lead Rob away from the kids into the far corner of the booth (which was only like 15 feet from the kids and the exit). "Rob..."  
  
"Yes Ed?"  
  
"I'm going to ask this gently... Rob, are you out of your mind?"  
  
"No more then usual." Rob replied  
  
Ed sighed, "Then please tell me why you think that young boy over there will survive a match with Livewire? She'll fry him like a potato chip."  
  
Rob grinned, "Ed, thats crazy, Ash isnt going to fight her, Pikachu is."  
  
"PIkachu?" Ed asked.  
  
"The yellow mouse that is on the kid's shoulder. It's a pokemon... the boy is a pokemon trainer, and from what it looks like, that Pikachu is in awesome condition."  
  
"A pikachu, huh?" Ed said trying to remember, he never did have much of a head for pokemon, "Thats an electric type, right?"  
  
"Yep. You see what that means right? A pikachu vs. Livewire? A shocking match indeed!" Rob said grinning, "I mean we got the pokemon battle field because we're going to have battles here on our show, why not use it, in an inter-species match! What a match for our first episode! And I think the kid and his pokemon has a chance to win, seriously!"  
  
Ed looked at Ash. He walked over to him, "Hi Ash, I just want to make sure, that your sure you want to do this, Livewire is a powerful villian. It could be dangerous."  
  
"SEE!" Misty said, "Thats what me and Brock were trying to tell you!"  
  
Ash waved her off, "I know I know, but I know my Pikachu can handle any opponent you throw at him!"  
  
Ed raised an eyebrow, 'this kid has spirirt; he thought, then he looked at Pikachu, "What do you say... pikachu is it?, Are you up to it?"  
  
"PIKA!!!" it cried positively.  
  
Ed shrugged, "Well then, why dont you get ready for the match and good luck. Misty, and Brock was it? I'm sure you'd like to be in your friends corner, but Livewire can be a handful, we'd be more comforatable if you were to watch from the stands... dont worry we can give you first row ringside seats."  
  
The two reluctanatly agreed. Rob said, "Ok good, look, we're a minute late already so we really have to get started, Ash you know where to go right?" *Ash nodded* "Good, so good luck to you, and enjoyt the show!"  
  
THe kids left and Ed and Rob took thier seats. "You mind if I start it Rob?" Ed asked.  
  
"Tell you what..." Rob said, "Shoot you for it." 1, 2, 3, SHOOT!  
  
"Ha!" Ed said, "Paper covers rock! Ready?"  
  
Rob: "Yep, lets do it!"  
  
*SHOW START!!!*  
  
ED: "GOOD EVENING ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the first edition of KILLER V'S! The show that brings you the fights that you want to see. I'm Ed "The Animal" and with me is Rob, "The World's Most Lethal Man."  
  
*Crowd roars at the names*  
  
Rob: "We prefer more action then talk, so lets not waste one minute, lets start the match!!!"  
  
*RVD's music hits, crowd recognizes it and goes crazy*  
  
RVD comes out from the back and does his famous 'R-V-D' thumb thrusts. The crowd cheers his name along with him. RVD makes his way to the ring and rolls into it.  
  
April O' Neil: "This match is the first match ever in Killer V's history, and is for one pin fall. MAking his way to the ring, weighing in at 212 pounds... ROB... VAN... DAMN!!!"  
  
*Crowd says the name along with April, and then the music changes into a darker slower beat. Out comes the Russian Powerhouse Zangief, he's not as well known, but due to his HUGE physic he gets a pretty good pop from the amazed fans.*  
  
April O' Neil: "And from Russia, he is the winner of the 98 street fighter championship, wieghing in at 374 pounds, ZANGIEF!!!"  
  
*The two face each other in the ring and the bell rings to start the match.*  
  
Zagief reaches out to lock up with RVD, but the nimble wrestler ducks under his arms and runs into the ropes. He rebounds and leaps up and catches the street fighter with a high drop kick. Zangief takes the drop kick right in the chest, but is only driven back a few feet, not knocked down.  
  
Ed: "Drop kick by RVD, but Zangief doesnt seem too phased. RVD might be out of his leauge here."  
  
Rob: "Maybe, but you cant count our Rob Van Damn, he's moves like a cat, and has lightning fast feet, power isnt everything"  
  
RVD gets some kicks in, aiming his blows for Zangief's calf, trying to bring the big man down. Zangief limps back then surprises the WWE superstar by leaping forward with a power clothesline. Zangief's massive arm drives RVD to the mat. RVD rolls to his feet, only to be met by Zangief, who locks up with him and suplexes him hard to the mat.  
  
Ed: "Power may NOT be everything, but it certainly helps at times."  
  
Zangief picks RVD up, and whips him into the ropes. RVD rebounds and runs right into Zangiefs specialty move, the spinning lariet. Zangief spun around once and used his arm to nearly take RVD's head off, RVD flips in the air and lands on his back. Zangeif covers.  
  
Rob: "First cover, ref counts, 1, 2.. .and RVD kicks out."  
  
Zangief picks up RVD and lifts him up over his head.  
  
Rob: "Damn, look at that power."  
  
Then lets go of him and lets RVD's midsection land right on his knee. The crowd groans at this move.  
  
Ed: "That HAS to be a broken rib cage."  
  
Relentless, Zangief picks up RVD and scoop slams him to the mat. Then the russian picks up RVD again, and pulls his head to between his legs, setting him up for a powerbomb.  
  
Rob: "Big time move coming..."  
  
Zangief flips RVD up setting him up for a powerhouse move, but suddenly RVD gets a burst of energy, wraps his arm around Zangief's neck and pulls him down into a neck-breaking DDT!!  
  
Ed: "WHAT A COUNTER!!! DDT!!! RVD Covers... 1.. 2.. thr... NO!!! Zangief just kicked out. But he's looking really dazed from that shot!"  
  
RVD takes the momentum change, and leaps up, wraps his legs around Zangief's neck and flips him, a picture perfect hurricanrana. Zangief quickly gets up, but is met with a spinning heel kick to his jaw, driving him to the mat. RVD runs to the ropes, rebounds off them, rolls on his back, leaps up and lands into a modified senton splash.  
  
Rob: "ROLLING THUNDER!!! RVD goes for the cover, 1, 2, And a kick out. This close! Zangeif has the wind knocked out of him."  
  
RVD pulls Zangief to his feet and tries to whip him into the corner, Zangeif counters and throws RVD clean up and over the ropes! Zangief rolls outside to meet his opponent. He lifts him up and drops him on the steel ring barrier. RVD grabs his sides and rolls on the floor writhing in pain.  
  
Ed: "Ohhhh... thats gotta hurt! Been there..."  
  
Zangief picks RVD up to drop him again, but RVD rolls up and over Zangief's head and shoulders. RVD lands on his feet, and rolls to the side. RVD grabs a steel chair, and tosses it at Zangeif's head. Zangief, by instinct, catches it before it can hit him, and RVD takes the oppertunity to leap and kick the chair HARD with a spinning back kick, driving the chair into Zangief's face.  
  
Rob: "VANDAMNITATOR!!! A picture perfect move, if they were inside the ring now RVD would definatly have a 3 count."  
  
Ed: "Dont be so sure, even after that brutal shot, Zangief is still getting back up."  
  
Zangief manages to wobble to his feet, RVD leaps up onto the apron of the ring, and springboards into a moonsault and lands right on his opponet, the crowd is going nuts at this high flying offense.  
  
Ed: "Both men are down... A great moonsault, but it took a toll on RVD too! Who's going to get up first, I really hope our first match ISNT a countout!"  
  
Both men stagger to thier feet, and manage to roll into the ring, both on their feet, Zangief throws a hard punch at RVD, RVD ducks under it, and goes for a kick, Zangief catches his foot, but RVD does a beautiful 'Step over heel kick' driving Zangief to the mat!!!  
  
Rob: "Zangeif is down!! This could be RVD's time!!!"  
  
RVD looks at his downed opponent, runs to the corner and leaps up on the post. The crowd's roar is deafening. He's setting up for the Five Star Frog Splash! He leaps... and OH MY GOD, Zangief quickly stood up and caught RVD!!! He turns RVD upside down, screams to the crowd, then leaps up 7 feet in the air, comes spinning back to earth into his finishing move, the Spinning Piledriver!!!  
  
Rob: "SPINNING PILEDRIVER!!! GOOD NIGHT!!!!"  
  
*the crowd is stunned at this unbelieveable move*  
  
RVD rolls limply onto his back, Zangief covers.  
  
Ed: "Zangief covers, this has to be over here... one... two... THREE!!! And it most definately is over, and who is really shocked by that? I dont think RVD knows where he is right now. "  
  
In the ring, Zangief helps RVD up to his feet, and in a show of good sportsmanship, shakes his hands. Crowd cheers approvingly  
  
Ed: "Now see.. thats what i like to see..."  
  
Rob: "So does the crowd... or maybe their just cheering because that match was awesome! But no time for dilly dally, we got the main event coming up now.... now which button moves the ring?"  
  
Ed: "This one, here... see?" *Ed presses a button, but instead of the ring moving, the pyros at the entrance goes off again.* "Shit shit shit... Sorry!!! I hope no one was there... my bad... its THIS button... *Ed presses another button, this time, the ring sinks throught he floor, and up comes a pokemon court* "My bad folks, still working the buttons..."  
  
*The theme to Pokemon Johto Champion Quest hits and out comes Ash Ketchum along with Pikachu. The crowd doesnt quite know how to react because the kid is an unknown... AND just a kid.*  
  
April O' Neil: "We are sorry, but Superman isnt able to make it tonight, but he'll be here to sign autographs later... *crowd starts to boo* but, Livewire is still here and she has a new opponent. And he's making his way to the ring now... this is schedualed to be a interspecies match, being accompanied by pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum... PIKACHU"  
  
*Half the auidence boo, not liking the replacement, part of the audience claps just because, and part of the audience cheers cause they think Pikachu is cute.*  
  
*Hardcore electric music hits, and out comes Livewire*  
  
April O' Neil: "And its opponent, making her way to the ring at an unknown weight, LIVEWIRE!!!"  
  
*Most of the crowd boo's the villian but even she has her fans.*  
  
Ed: *whispering so the crowd cant here* "The crowd isnt loving this match..."  
  
Rob: *covering the microphone* "Trust me, the kid's got promise and that Pikachu is powerful, they'll win the crowd over!"  
  
*Livewire: "So I go from a super-boy scout to some kid they pulled off the street..." *Sparks fly from her hands from anger* "Dont worry, I'll take out all my fustrations on you kid."  
  
*Referee: "Hey livewire, you know the rules, they were explained to you, he's the trainer, Pikachu is your opponent, DO NOT attack the boy."  
  
*Ash: "Come on Pikachu, lets teach her not to take us lightly!" Pikachu: "Pika!!"  
  
*Livewire: "Uh huh... yeah ,whatever... come on, lets get this overwith, I'd like to go back to my cell.."  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
"Alright Pikachu," Ash called out from his trainer's box, "Use your thunderbolt!" Pikahcu leaps forward and unleashes a powerful electrical bolt. Livewire dodges to the side, and fires a return shot, which Pikachu leaps over. "Hey, your pretty fast..." Livewire replied, "For a rat..." And then unleashes a wave of electricity. "Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash said, "ANd counter with a thundershock" Pikachu backs out of the wave of power, and fires a ball of energy, catching livewire right in the chest.  
  
Rob: "Bingo! Dead on shot. I told you they were something, you see... uh oh..."  
  
Livewire doesnt budge an inch after getting hit with the thunderbolt. "Hey, thanks for charging my batteries kid.." She said, "But let me show you a REAL thunderbolt." Livewire sends out a powerful blast shocking the hell out of the electric mouse, sending it flying back.  
  
Ed: "Oh man... the poor thing..."  
  
Pikachu is caught with anotehr blast and the thing cries out in pain. "Pikachu, do you want to give up?" Ash calls out, but Pikachu stands up, not wanting to. "ALright then, Pikachu, use your aligity and dodge those shots."  
  
Ed: "The thing does have heart, doesnt it."  
  
Livewire sends another bolt of power, but in lightning speed Pikachu leaps outo f the way. Shock after shock is throw, but Pikachu manages to dodge each of them, Livewire starting to get fustrated, "STAND STILL!!"  
  
Rob: "Nice speed! Remember power, isnt everything."  
  
Ed: "Tell that to Zangief!"  
  
Pikachu using its speed, leaping side to side, the blast just missing each time. "Alright, now use quick attack!" Pikachu leaps forward and crashes right into Livewire knocking her on her ass. "Nice move!!" Ash called out, "Now hit her with a tackle!" Livewire curses and gets back up, only to be met with a tackle, driving her back down. The crowd is starting to get into the match.  
  
Ed: *chuckling* "Ok, i was wrong, livewire is like 10 times bigger then Pikachu, but the little guy his holding his own!"  
  
Rob: "Told you!"  
  
Livewire swears loudly and sends out a powerful shockwave. Pikachu leaps up and over it and lands right on her head. "THUNDER ATTACK!" Ash commands, and Pikachu lets loose and extremely powerful attack, Livewire screams in pain, not prepared to absorb the attack this time, she took the damage. Livewire falls on her back. "Alright Pikachu!" The crowd roared with the attack and is now chanting Pikachu's name.  
  
Ed: "Is that it? Is she out??? Yes??? Damn, no, she's getting back up, and she looks pissed."  
  
Livewire pulls herself up. "Quick, before she gets her composure," Ash calls out, "Use quick attack again." Pikachu leaps forward to attack, but Livewire dodges it. "Ok..." Livewire says pissed off, "Thats enough help from the peanut gallery..." And with that she blasts Ash with a shockbolt, knocking him out cold. The crowd flips out over this, booing.  
  
Rob: "What the hell??? What a cheap shot, that should be a DQ!!!"  
  
The ref agrees, "Livewire, that was a blatent disregard for the rules, I'm warning you I will DQ you..." Livewire shocks him and says, "Shut it.. its personal now..." Pikachu leaps up to attack her, but she blasts him back with thunderbolt, Pikachu is nearly knocked backwards and lands right next to his master. She gathers up energy for a powerful blast. "Play time is over kiddies, time to kill 2 birds with one stone..." Pikachu looks at her, but doenst have the energy to attack. The crowd is screaming at her.  
  
Ed: "Not good, and we cant make it down there in time, She's going to kill him!!!"  
  
Rob: "What are we going to do? We'll never make it down there???"  
  
Pikachu has that covered, it rolls onto its master, and presses a button on one of his pokeballs, and out pops a cute little green crocodile.  
  
Rob: "Cool, its a tododile. *grins* Now i think Livewire might be in trouble"  
  
Ed: "huh?"  
  
Rob: "We're really going to have to teach you pokemon soon, Ed..."  
  
Livewire didnt know pokemon either. She stopped her attack and looked at it. "Oh, another one? I'll just fry all three of you, no big deal to me." She wound up for a big attack again. Pikachu talked to it, "Pika pika pikachu!!!" "Tododile!" It responded, then turned on livewire and squirted out a POWERFUL firehouse power blast of water. Livewire got drenched and wigged out, the water short circuting her power, and she passes out. The crowd goes wild!  
  
Ed + Rob: "YES!! Good job!!! (etc..)"  
  
The ref gets up with a groan, looks at the scene. Ash gets up slowly too, rubbing his head, "What hit me...?" Ref looks again and then declares, "Livewire is unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu are the winners!" And the crowd roars, obviously pleased with the decision.  
  
Rob: *grinning* "Shouldnt Ash and Pikachu have been DQ'ed cause of Tototide's interference?"  
  
Ed: "Well i guess Livewire should have been DQ'ed too, guess they canceled each other out! Suits me fine!"  
  
The ref walks over and lifts up Ashs' hand, who in turns put Pikachu on his shoulder victoriously. The crowd apparently has taken quite the liking to them. But the cheers turns to screams as Totodile is blasted by a thunderbolt, knocking it out. Livewire is back on her feet! "Oh isnt this precious..." She said with an evil grin, "A referee, a little boy, a yellow rat, and spitting crocodile... and i get to deep fry you all."  
  
Ed: "SHIT!!! She's back up, we really gotta get down there!! I TOLD you i didnt like villians!!!"  
  
Rob: "WE're not making it in time...!"  
  
*Music hits, "One of a kind!!" and RVD runs out carrying something red, *The crowd explodes* Livewire spins on her heels, and sends a bold at him, RVD ducks and rolls out of the way. RVD leaps up and the crowd finally sees what he had, a fire extinguisher! He pulls the cord and blasts the villian with electricity dampening foam. *the crowd explodes AGAIN* The villian screams in pain and fury. Rob pauses for a second, then tosses the extinuigisher at her, she catches it... VANDAMNITATOR!!! *Crowd erupts for a third time, this time the cheers dont stop!* Livewires is out like a ligh!  
  
Rob: "Van damnitator!!! And RVD makes the save!!!"  
  
Ed: "I think Livewire has been short circuted!"  
  
RVD lifts up Ash's hand in victory, then does his thumb pumps, for R--V--D. Ash and Pikachu does it with him. The crowd is definately going home happy.  
  
Rob: "So what do you say partner? Not a bad pilot?"  
  
Ed: "Not bad at all, and I hope all of you will tune in next week for Killer V's, we'll be here, and this is Ed, the Animal"  
  
Rob: "And Rob, the world's most lethal man..."  
  
Ed: "Wishing you all a good night, and may all your fights have killer victorys! Good night!!!"  
  
*END EPISODE*  
  
I hope you liked the pilot episode. There will be another one up soon, and i hope everyone that reads this will please review it with your thoughts. But please do me a favor, dont suggest matches in the review. Thats because i'd like you to send your suggestions to "Edifolco@hotmail.com" Killer V's is the show that brings you the fights you 'd like to see, and we stand by that, please send your suggestions with your name, and if i choose to do your fight in the near future, you'll recieve the credit for it. One thing though, you can suggest a winner, but that doesnt mean they will win. I'm sick of obvious WWE matches where you KNOW who's going to win, so all Killer V victories are decided with a coin toss, to keep the randomness up. But hey, you still got a 50-50 chance of your guy winning! Thanks for reading!!! Also, send in your opinions on who should be the Killer V's Ref. Hope you enjoyed. 


	2. Killer V's Episode 2

Part 2 of the Killer V's is up. Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Killer V's epsiode 2 (10/18/02)  
  
  
  
A few days before the show...  
  
Ed and Rob are sitting in their office. Ed was looking over his papers. He looked up to his partner. "Ratings werent all that good this week. No ratings, and no fan suggestions..."  
  
Rob looked up from his newpaper, and shrugged with his eyebrows, "Well it was our first week, we're not going to become a huge fan favorite overnight. So forget last week, the crowd was into it, thats the most important thing... but even more importantly, what are we going to do this week?"  
  
Ed scratched his chin, "Well... how about this week we introduce our belt?"  
  
"Perfect idea, The Killer V's title." Rob said, "Why didnt we do it last week?"  
  
"Didnt come back from the blacksmith in time." Ed shrugged, "So how do we give this thing out?" "Well we can't just lay it on someone, just giving someone a title... how tacky is that? How about a tournament? Four guys, 2 matches this week, the winners face each other the next episode?"  
  
"Hey, that sounds like a great idea Rob! So who should be in it? Ryu will probably want in on it, you know he loves tournaments."  
  
"Yeah, but titles dont mean much to him..."  
  
"It will if it helps brings in opponents for him to face... the fight is everything, right?"  
  
"Well that HIS philosophy... I always LIKED having the belt." Rob said, "Ok, Ryu's in, but I have another match. Sub-Zero vs. Spiderman."  
  
*lets pause to put in characters bio's*  
  
  
  
Ryu: is probably one of the greatest fighters to step in the ring. Japanese by birth, this Street Fighter walks travels the world looking for new opponents. The glory of winning means nothing to him, the fight is everything. His special move is the Dragon Uppercut, a powerful leaping uppercut. His finishing move is the Haiduken. A fireball blast created from his fightering spirit.  
  
Sub-Zero: A Mortal Kombatant. A master ninja Sub-Zero has a few tricks up his sleeve. He's able to control the temperature around him, and can actually freeze his opponent solid. A specialty move of his is to freeze the ground under his opponent, causing them to lose thier balance. His finishing move is the Ice Shot, an all freezing blast, completely freezing his opponent, so they wont thaw out for hours.  
  
Spiderman: "Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can..." Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider years ago causing his body to mutate. He gained the perportionate speed and strength of a spider, making him super strong, fast, agile. He also has a spider sense, an almost sixth sense so he can forsee danger before it happens. He defeats his opponents a number of ways so he really doesnt have a set finishing move. **And we're back to the show...  
  
"The mortal kombatant against a superhero? Whats the connection?"  
  
Rob shrugged, "No real connection, Sub-Zero wanted to be on last week, and Spiderman was in all the papers the other day, after saving the city from Carnage... would be big draws... besides, Spiderman is fast and strong, and Sub-Zero has mystic ice moves, might be interesting to see."  
  
"Sounds like a match to me," Ed said, "Sub-Zero will do it almost for sure, but what about Spiderman? Will he come?" "Cant hurt to ask... I think he will, he seems like he'd like a little positive exposure... now about Ryu... he's an excellent fighter, who should take him on?"  
  
Ed started to say, "Well..." But was interupted by a knock on the office door. "Come in!"  
  
In walked Ash Ketchum and his friend, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. "Hi... you wanted to see us?" Ash asked. "Hey Ash," Ed said standing up, "How you feeling? Quite a shock you took last week." Ash scratched his head and blushed, "Oh dont worry about me, I'm used to shocks, right Pikachu?"  
  
After a minute or so of friendly banter. Ash finally asked, "You wanted to see me about something?" "Yeah," Rob said, "We feel kinda bad about what happened..." Ash interupted, "Really its ok, no harm done!" Rob shook his head, "No, seriously, we do feel bad, and we want to make it up."  
  
Misty whispered to Ash, "They probably think your going to sue..."  
  
Ed laughed out loud, "No, we're not really worried about that, he doesnt seem the type, but thats not the point, we feel bad you got hurt, and you did put on a hell of a show, and we owe you one. We heard that you were going to Mahogony Town, and we think we can help you out."  
  
The trio looked at each other. Brock spoke up, "How?"  
  
"Well, we just happen to be going that way... for another show, with a stop or 2 along the way." Rob said, "Why dont you three come with us? You can help us on the microphones, and help around the place. Free room and board, airtime on Tv, and a paycheck to help pay for your pokeballs... Not a bad gig..."  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty looked at each other... Ed looked and Rob and grinned, these kids werent going to say no, they practically had stars in thier eyes they were so excited. After a brief discussion, the trio agreed to help out. "I'm really glad to hear it!" Ed said, "There's not much that needs to be done right now, so how about you just meet us at the stadium next week for the show and you can help then."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later its show time and we go RIGHT into the show...  
  
*SHOW START* MUSIC and Pyros hit, P.O.D's "Alive" plays...  
  
Ed: "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Killer V's the show that brings you the fights that you want to see, I'm joined in the booth with someone you might remember from last week, Ash Ketchum!"  
  
Ash: (Nervously) "Umm... hello..."  
  
Ed: "Not to worry, Rob will be announcing with us tonight, but he's got something to do first..."  
  
*Rob Vila's music hits and the ex-shoot fighter/wrestler makes his way down to the ring to a pretty good crowd pop.  
  
April O' Neil: "Making his way to the ring, he's is half owner of Killer V's, Rob VILA!" *Crowd cheers*  
  
Rob gets in the ring and picks up the microphone, "Alright, thanks for the cheers, and thanks for being here tonight for Killer V's! We promise you a great show tonight, but before we get into that, i just want to say, Killer V's is a show designed to be for the viewers... so please send us your email! We look forward to hear from you!"  
  
Rob paces around the ring a bit, then continues, "Alright, now down to business," He holds up the Killer V's belt. "This, is the Killer V's Belt. It signifies that the wearer is the best fighter in the business today. We wanted this belt for true fighters. Fighters that dont fight for the belt, but uses the belt to get into better fights. We're going to have two matches tonight, and the winner of those matches will meet next week for the title. So why dont i get out of the way, and and let the first match start!"  
  
Rob leaves the ring... and the fights are about to start.  
  
  
  
*The arena seems to cool off and an icy tune plays, and out comes Sub-Zero, he heads to the ring*  
  
April O' Neil: "This match is a number 1 contenders match for one pin fall. Making his way to the ring, he's is the Mortal Kombatant, Sub ZERO!!!"  
  
*Crowd cheers as Sub-Zero rolls into the ring. The cheers get even louder when Spiderman's theme song hits*  
  
April O' Neil: "And now swinging his way into the ring, your friendly neighboorhood SPIDERMAN!"  
  
Spiderman swings out from the back and into the front, in one full swoop, he lets go of his webline does a backflip and lands perfectly in the ring. Sub-Zero looks at him, but doesnt look impressed. "Hey 'frosty'" Spiderman says. THE BELL RINGS and the fight is on. Spiderman circles the ring slowly, Sub-Zero puts up his guard, but doesnt move an inch. In a flash Spiderman leaps forward, throwing a fierce punch at Sub-Zero's face, Sub-Zero gets a hand up, and skillfully twists the arm away, and counters with a roundhouse kick, catching the webslinger right under his chin, knocking him backwards.  
  
Ed: "Woah, something you dont see very often, huh Ash?"  
  
Ash: (shyly) "Uh... what?"  
  
Ed: "For Spiderman to to get countered like that, considering he's got super speed, strength, and that Spider sense of his."  
  
Ash: "Spider sense?"  
  
Ed: "Read the Bio section... it'll explain all."  
  
Back in the ring, Sub-Zero tries to follow up on his roundhouse with another, this one, Spiderman ducks under and kicks Sub-Zero's legs right out from under him. Sub-Zero lands on his back, but quickly rolls to his feet. Sub-Zero charges, snaps in two side kicks, and a left hook, all 3 moves blocked to Spiderman thanks to his 'spider sense'. Spiderman backflips in the air, jumping over a high roundhouse kick. Spiderman lands on his hands, and flips his legs up, catching Sub-Zero right under his chin with both feet, knocking Sub-Zero off his feet and onto his back.  
  
Ed: "Leaping drop kick!"  
  
Sub-Zero rolls to his feet again, obviously getting fustrated that he cant land a blow. Spiderman rushes at Sub-Zero and leaps into the air, Sub- Zero throws up his guard, but using his spider agility, the superhero leaps right over his opponent and onto the ring post. Sub-Zero turns to face his oppenent, just as Spiderman flips backwards off the post, and lands chest to chest with Sub-Zero, driving him to the mat, a beautiful moonsault pin.  
  
Ed: "A surprising cover, one, two, thr.... NO! Sub-Zero just kicked out, and i mean JUST kicked out."  
  
Ash: "Wow... I thought it was over."  
  
Sub-Zero rolls to the ropes and uses them to help him up. "You sure you dont wanna just give up?" Spiderman asks. Sub-Zero glares at his opponent, and rushes at him. "This again?" Spiderman asks and braces himself. Sub- Zero drives a kick right at Spiderman's face. Spiderman catches his foot easily. Then his spider sense went crazy, but too late, as Sub-Zero lets loose an ice shot freezing the mat right under Spiderman's feet. Spiderman completely loses balence, and Sub-Zero takes advantage by whipping his other leg up, and kicking Spiderman right in the head, a POWERFUL enzaguri.  
  
Ed: "WHAT A SHOT!!! A perfect Enzaguri, following an ice attack."  
  
Ash: "An ice attack? Is he a pokemon?"  
  
Ed: (deadpan) "No."  
  
Spiderman is throw to the mat, Sub-Zero not wasting a moment picks Spiderman up from the mat, sticks a foot in his midsection and judo flips him. Spiderman still ringing from that kick lands right on his back. Sub- Zero starts gathering up cold energy for his final attack, Spiderman gets to his feet, and Sub-Zero releases a powerful ice bolt, enough to freeze the superhero. Just in the knick of time Spiderman leaps up in the air, the ice shot flying underneith him and freezing the corner ring post. In the air, Spiderman says, "Well if we're going to use projectiles..." And releases a string of webbing at Sub-Zero, wrapping up his opponent like a package. Sub-Zero falls down completely immobile.  
  
Ed: "Sub-Zero is all webbed up, this one's probably over..."  
  
Spiderman lands on his feet and starts to head over to his fallen opponent. Suddenly Sub-Zero freezes the webbing and bursts free, and whips his feet around, tripping Spiderman. Spiderman tries to get up, but Sub-Zero lands a FIERCE uppercut! Spiderman's head snaps back and rolls onto his back. Sub-Zero hooks Spiderman's leg, into a pin...  
  
Ash: "Another pin... one two... nope... only two that time, right?"  
  
Ed: "Yep, but Spiderman felt that last shot. You can NEVER count Sub- Zero out.."  
  
Spiderman dodges another uppercut punch, rolls back, and squirts webbing the mat, trapping Sub-Zero's feet. Spiderman fires another webshot up at the rafters and pulls himself up and swings around the crowd gaining momentum. Sub-Zero manages to get feet free, but too late as Spiderman comes swooping down, both feet out, drilling Sub-Zero in the chest, knocking him clean off his feet and 10 feet back crashing into the ring corner. Sub-Zero slams into the corner and collapes to his feet. Spiderman still swinging lets go of his webstring midair, does a flip in the air and lands into a splash right on Sub-Zero and hooks his opponents legs. The ref counts... One... Two... THREE!!!!! *The bell rings*  
  
Ed: "Holy hell!!! What a finish!!! Sub-Zero's lights were dimmed by that combo. And Spiderman will advance into next week's championship match. But how about a hand for Sub-Zero, he put up a hell of a fight."  
  
Ash: "Wow... that was pretty amazing..."  
  
Ed: "Ash, why dont you do the honors to go to commmercial."  
  
Ash: "Oh... umm ok... Please click HERE to go to commercial break!"  
  
******** For more Killer V's go to http://hometown.aol.com/edifolco25/killerv.html  
  
Ed: "And welcome back... and Rob's back in the booth...  
  
Rob: "Hi all. Ash is still here to..."  
  
Ash: "Ummm... Yo..." *Pikachu yells "Pika!"  
  
Ed: "And we're right into our next match... so please take it away April..."  
  
April O' Neil: "This match is schedualed for one pin fall and its for the number one contendership... *Ryu's music hits, a classical japanese tune, and out comes the Street Fighter* "Making his way to the ring, he is one of the top 5 ranked street fighters in the world... RYU!!!"  
  
The crowd cheers loudly as Ryu walks down the ramp, up the ring steps and into the ring. The music stops, and changes into a dark techno tune. A ninja dressed simular to Sub-Zero comes out of the back, but dressed in yellow, not blue. "And his opponent, from parts unkown... the mortal kombatant... SCORPION!!!"  
  
*And in case you dont know who he is...  
  
Scorpion: A mortal kombatant. He actually died years ago, but his soul escaped the afterlife to seek revenge against his and his family murderer: Sub-Zero. However during the last battle Scorpion has found out that while Sub-Zero did kill him in battle, he did NOT murder his family. Now that his eternal grudge is over, he walks the earth a free warrior. His finishing manuever his the "hell flame". He removes his mask revealing only a skull, which blows fire on his opponent. ***And we're back  
  
Rob: "Whereever Sub-Zero is... Scorpion really cant be far behind can he?"  
  
Ed: "I thought they worked out thier differences?"  
  
Rob: "They did, thats why he didnt fight Sub-Zero earlier... but you know cosmic fates keeps them together... or maybe they just like to travel together, what do I know?"  
  
Ed: "What indeed? If your confused with the contenstants... feel free to check the Bio's section. But for now, the match is about to start and this is going to be a GOOD one!"  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
Ryu and Scorpion face off in the ring. Both stand posed, neither one wanted to make the first move. Finally Ryu takes a step back, surprising Scorpion, who instinctively steps forwards to, and walks right into a fierce thrust kick to his jaw driving him to the mat.  
  
Rob: What a shot!!! That would have K.O.'ed the average fighter, thats why Ryu is one of the best."  
  
Ed: "The average alive fighter... Scorpion is neither average, nor alive."  
  
Scorpion rolls to his feet, not showing much affect from the kick. Scorpion leaps in the air, and tries to catch Ryu with a drop kick, Ryu ducks under it, drives his foot back to catch his opponent with a backkick, but its caught by Scorpion. Scorpion spins Ryu around, face to face and kicks him in the gut. Then again in the face, then once again to the face with his opposite foot, spinning Ryu once before he lands to the mat, a beauitful 3 hit combo.  
  
Ed: "Nice combination there, Ryu's had to have felt that."  
  
Ryu gets up to his feet, just in time to block Scorpion;s charging punch. Ryu uses his opponent momentum and judo flips him to his back, then he wrenches the deadman's arm back, pulls him up by it and catches him with a fierce punch to the jaw, send Scorpion rolls a bit on his side and manages to get to his feet.  
  
Rob: "And a return combo by Ryu."  
  
Scorpion gets to his feet and the two fighters face off. They leap off in the air at the same time, Ryu tries for a spin kick, blocked by Scorpion who performs his special move and leg flips Ryu in the air with his foot. Ryu lands to the mat with a crash while Scorpion lands on his feet. Ryu has the wind knocked out of him as he gets up, and Scorpion fires his 'spearshot' at him. Ryu steps back, just barely dodging the attack, then does a special move of his own his hurricane kicks. He spins through the air, catching Scorpion on the jaw 3 times with his tornado like kick.  
  
Rob: "Hurricane kick!"  
  
Ed: "I love that move! That is so cool!"  
  
Scorpion is knocked through the ropes and to the outside. Ryu waits in the ring for Scorpion to come back. The ref gets to about a 7 count but then Scorpion rolls into the ring. Ryu waits for Scorpion to get to his feet.  
  
Ed: "There's a true fighter with honor... waiting for his opponnet to get back to his feet before attacking"  
  
The two face off one last time. The two charge at each other, realeasing a barrage of kicks and punches, while managing to block each other, after a few seconds the two back off, neither managing to land a blow. Deciding to finish it, Ryu starts to build his Hyper Haiduken, meanwhile Scorpion pulls off his mask and to the shock of the crowd reveals his skull. The dead man builds up his 'hellfire'. And the two fighters release thier powerful moves at the same time, fire and energy fills the ring, the attacks trying to cancel each other out.  
  
Rob: "Holy Hell!"  
  
Ed: "Damn, this move is going to decide the match..."  
  
The audience is silent in awe of the amazing attacks. Suddenly the fire takes over and engulfs Ryu, driving him to the mat. Luckily the normally fatal move was weakened by the Haiduken, but it was enough to knock Ryu out. Scorpion covers Ryu, and scores the 1, 2, 3. The crowd gets thier voice back and cheers loudly.  
  
Ed: "And Scorpion is the winner!!! What a match, and that was the first and only pin attempt!!! I guess they wanted to make sure thier opponent was down for the count before they tried for it!"  
  
Rob: "Well they are fighters not wrestlers... but whatever you want to call them I'd call tonight spectacular! Ash, why dont you take us out."  
  
Ash: "What should I say?" *Ed groans and leans over and whispers into Ash's ear.* "This is Ash Ketchum along with Ed "The Animal" and Rob "The World's Most Lethal Man" wishing you a good night and may all your victories be killer! We'll see you next week, Good night!"  
  
END SHOW  
  
I hope you enjoyed the show, and i do hope i get more feedback then i did last time. and while I am posting this here, you can also find Killer V's at http://hometown.aol.com/edifolco25/killerv.html Complete with Character Bio's and real "commercials" (you'll have to see what i mean) Also, Killer V's is the show that brings you the fights that you want to see... so please go to that Webpage and send me your suggestion for matches. Good Night. 


End file.
